Forbidden Love
by nbrian72
Summary: Bella is a princess of a small kingdom. Edward is a prince of a small kingdom as well. Both their kingdoms are enemies. Will they fall in love even when they're supposed to hate each other? *** Adopted from AltruisticE ***
1. Chapter 1

_**BPOV**_

The rivalry has been going for what feels like forever. It's always bickering and sabotaging. Why can't our kingdoms get along? I'm Princess Isabella Swan of Arizonishire and I'm going to turn eighteen in a month. For centuries, my kingdom and our neighbor kingdom, Forkshire, has been in verbal war. I tried forever to persuade my father to stop this stupid war and make a truce between our two kingdoms, but it hasn't happened yet. I begged and cried but he just wouldn't budge.

This war started in the mid 1800s. My father is King Charles the Third. His grandfather, King Charles, had a bitter rival, King Harold of Forkshire. Trade was big during their time. Many people started to trade goods and other products around the world. Arizonishire and Forkshire both had common goods most people needed. The two kingdoms competed against each other on who would have the most traders come to their kingdom during the trading season. Every year they were neck and neck. After the first two years they declared war on each other. Both kingdoms were small in population and still are today, so they didn't have enough soldiers to start an actual war. Most wars that broke out between small kingdoms ended up in a verbal war.

The war is at its peak now. That means that the war, to me, is getting out of hand, but to everyone else it's a time for celebrating. A ball is arranged for this evening. I'm forced to attend this horrible gathering. I'm currently in a make-up chair while my best friend, Alice Brandon, fixes my hair and does my makeup. I love Alice but she can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Okay, Bella... almost... done..." she said as she applied eye glitter and blush on my face."Ta da! I'm done!" She showed me a mirror and I have to admit I do not look half bad. She applied eyeliner, light colored eye shadow, mascara, and glitter on my eyes, reddish-pink lipstick under clear lip gloss to bring out shine on my lips, and blush to hide my real blush I usually reveal at every social gathering. Alice didn't need to apply a lot of make-up on my face because she says I have "natural beauty" but I bet she only says that to make me feel better. My hair went down to the middle of my back in loose curls. My tiara was placed at the top of my head. It had blue sapphires and an opal in the middle part of the tiara. The intricate loops and swirls make it look elegant. Alice helped me in my ball gown. The gown was a blue halter with sparkles all over the skirt and a bow on my waist. This was designed none other than Alice herself. I hate it when she goes overboard with the dresses. This dress is way too poufy for my standards, but it fits me very well. But the shoes will kill me. I mean stilettos? What was Alice thinking? I'm the clumsiest princess Arizonishire has ever had. I mean I'm a princess I'm supposed to be graceful and beautiful. Well, I'm definitely neither of those. I have boring brown hair and boring brown eyes, and my skin's is almost as pale as a vampire's. There's nothing really unique about me that makes me stand out from the rest of the crowd. I sighed as I twirled around in my dress.

"Thank you, Alice," I said as I hugged her.

"You're welcome, Bella," She said as we released our embrace. She looked at me. "I can't believe you don't think your beautiful Bells, come on, you're the most gorgeous girl in the kingdom." I smiled and thanked her again.

I waited outside the double doors to the grand entrance. My nerves started kicking in. The last event we had I tripped on the stairs and had gotten a broken leg.

"Hey, honey, you okay?" my mother asked throwing me into her warm and welcoming embraces.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said trying to make my voice stay calm. She looked worried.

"Bella, if you think you are going to trip, I could asked one of the guards to escort you..."

"No, Mom it's fine. I'll watch my feet."

"You better. The last time you fell almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'll be careful, I promise." Just after I said that, my father came over to us and hugged us both in a tight embrace.

"I can't believe the war has made it so far throughout these years," he said. I tried to hide my grimace. The trumpets sounded which signaled us to make our way through the doors.

"Announcing Queen Renee and King Charles the Third." Mom and Dad walked gracefully down the stairs, and stood behind the grand podium. I took a deep breath and waited my turn.

"Announcing Princess Isabella." I walked down the stairs trying to stay as graceful as I could be. I looked at my feet the entire time I walked down. I looked up to see people clapping. I smiled and went to join my parents.

"As you all know," my dad said to the people in front of us, "the war is at its peak." A few whistles and clapping came from the audience. "This has happened before with my father, King Charles the Second, but he was unsuccessful of ending the war, and I believe that I will be able to end the war with victory!" Everyone cheered. Then he explained how the war started and yeah... Then the band started playing some so of classical song. I walked around the ballroom and mingled with other people, and then I saw him. I walked quickly the other direction watching my feet the entire time.

"Hello Princess!" I froze and turned around slowly.

"Uh... hi Tyler," I said softly. He bowed and I did a small curtsy.

"Wow! You look fantastic!" He said while looking at me from my feet to my face.

"Thanks. Uh... you don't look so bad yourself." Sir Tyler has a crush on me. He would never leave me alone. He's cute but he's the second most annoying person on the planet in my opinion. The first is Mike. I internally shuddered.

"Oh Isabella!" *sigh* Thank the Lord!

"Sorry Tyler, someone's calling me."

"Okay, um... bye!" he said with a little disappointment. Jeez, can't he see I'm not interested in him? Even my parents noticed I'm not. He walked away. Alice came running toward me with Jasper, her boyfriend, in tow.

"Thank you so much Alice," I said with enthusiasm.

"Um... I don't know what I did but you're welcome!" she said while bouncing up and down like a pogo stick, while Jasper was trying to calm her down.

"You saved me from Tyler," I said with acidly on his name.

"Oh! Well, screw you're welcome! Bella, you are very, very welcome!" I laughed along with Jasper. Alice was still bouncing.

"Bella!" I froze. Alice stopped bouncing. Crap! It's Mike. Alice quickly led me through the crowd.

"I'll distract him you go outside." Alice said. I nodded and hurried through the double doors that led outside. As I halted to a stop and looked back to see if the coast is clear. I sighed in relief. I started to turn around but all of a sudden, I ran into someone. I fell to the floor and heard a gasp.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" said a velvety voice. I looked up to see the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**EPOV**_

My father King Carlisle had secretly loathed this war ever since my grandfather hit him for asking if he's a villain for fighting. Well, he was a young boy when that happened so he didn't know any better. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen also known as Prince Edward of Forkshire. This war between Forkshire and Arizonishire has been going on for decades. I was raised to hate violence and fighting. Both my father and I hate the war with a passion and want it to stop. My father refused to participate in this verbal fight so my grandfather, who is still alive and well, takes his place as leader in the war, but people still think Father is the leader.

The war is at its peak which means it's the most intense time during our little war of words. In Arizonishire, this time means celebrating while for us it means taking a break from planning and relax, but not for me. Grandfather told me to sneak into our neighbor kingdom's gathering and find out what their planning. At first I refused, but my grandfather is a very good persuader. I absolutely loathe this ability of his.

So I'm currently getting ready for this event I don't give a shit about. Grandfather planned it all out. I will sneak around the West side of the castle and try to stealthily sneak through the small opening in the tall bushes and go through the West doors to the ballroom. Yeah... my grandpa has blueprints of Arizonishire, yup it's weird.

Going through the gates of Arizonishire were simple to crack. The entire gate was computerized and thanks to my studies in technology, I was able to unlock it with ease. I looked at my surroundings.

_Okay the since the front of the castle faces north,_ I thought to myself as I tried to memorize the blueprints, _and since I'm facing the front of the castle, then I should go to the_ _right._

I dashed towards the right and hid behind the round bushes. I looked at my surroundings.

_It said the tall bushes were slightly to the left of the West doors._

I glanced to my left and saw darkness. I internally sighed.

_This is going to take a while._

I walked carefully toward the darkness and tried to feel where I'm going due to my temporary blindness. This gone on for what felt like five minutes until I felt ruffling. When I realized it was my hand still feeling around, I grabbed what felt like twigs and leaves and released my hand letting a handful of leaves fall to the grass. I looked up and noticed there were no small lights that were illuminated by the castle. The tall bushes. I carefully felt around for the small opening. I felt nothing but leaves and twigs until I felt nothing but the air. I looked through the gap and saw a subtle light coming through. I slid through the opening and looked around again. I could see the castle. The brick wall glowed in the light of the lamp post. I walked toward a window and peered inside.

_I hope I didn't miss the announcement._

I tore my face from the window and nervously walked toward the doors. All of a sudden the double doors opened and appeared a girl in a floor length blue gown. Her pale skin glow in the dim light. She didn't noticed I was standing right in front of her and she suddenly walked forward and slammed into me making her fall backward onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I said immediately worried. She looked up at me and I saw the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen in my life. Her eyes widened as did mine.

"I... uh..." What a beautiful voice she has. I held out my hand. She took it and I felt an electric current run through my body. I helped her up. Our eyes stayed locked for who knows how long. The silence between us wasn't awkward it was comfortable.

"Um, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." I said then I bowed. I saw her curtsy.

"I'm Bella Swan," she said in her wind chime voice. I smiled crookedly. She took out her hand and I kissed it instead of shaking it. She blushed.

_So beautiful._

I smiled again. Then I realized I was still on a mission. I was about to say something but she beat me to it. "I'm sorry, I have to go, um I'll see you around," it wasn't a question. I watched her go back inside the ballroom and disappear in the crowd.

_Bella._ What a beautiful name. I was taken out of my thoughts when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Did you find out the plan?"

"Not yet."

"Well, hurry up." He hung up. I shut my phone and groaned. My grandfather can be so impatient. I took a deep breath and walked through the double doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I looked around the massive ballroom. Everyone was dancing and laughing in every corner. I spotted Bella walking through a swarm of people, heading toward what looked like a frustrated pixie and two blonde guys. I weaved my way through the crowd heading toward Bella's direction. I noticed there was a tiara perched on top of her head. It was so elegant only a princess should wear it. _Wait. Arizonishire's princess's name is Isabella, and Bella is short for Isabella-_

"Oh Princess, there you are!" Yup, that confirmed it, and surprisingly I'm not freaking out. I knew there was something unique about her. I saw the short blonde guy look at Bella. He took a step forward while she cringed back. _I better save her from this creeper._

**BPOV**

I made my way through the crowd of people. Alice was still talking to Mike and she looked frustrated, and Jasper's back was facing me. I snaked my way around a few people and hid behind his back. He jumped a little and turned his head slightly. When he knew it was me he shuffled slightly to the right and turned a little to the right inconspicuously to hide me. After that I heard Alice and Mike's conversation.

"Bella didn't feel well so she went up to her room," Alice said. It seemed like she's been trying for the long time to convince him that I'm not interested.

"But I just saw her, she was running out the door," Mike said not believing her.

"That's because she had to throw up," She said her voice getting higher. Oh no. Alice is losing her temper.

"Why did she have to throw up?" Alice groaned.

"Cause... I don't know...! She saw YOU!" She practically yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mike looked taken aback then quickly composed himself.

"I don't think that's it," he said calmly. Alice growled and lunged for his throat. Jasper quickly grabbed her and held her by the waist trying to hold her down. She started screaming and kicking his knees. Fortunately, we were in an isolated corner in the noisiest part of the ballroom so nobody heard her screams.

"Oh Princess, there you are!" I looked across from me to see Mike beaming. I didn't have time to run.

"Uh, hi Mike..." He took a step forward while I cringed back.

"Would you like to dance?" I was about to answer until someone answered.

"Actually, I was hoping if I could dance with her." I turned to face my savior. Edward stood right behind me with a smile on his face. Mike's eyes narrowed.

"But I asked her first." Edward was about to answer until I interrupted.

"I'd rather dance with Edward," I said quickly. Once I said this, Edward formed a smug smile, and Mike huffed and walked away. I glanced over at Alice and Jasper but they were already gone. I sighed and turned to face Edward. "Thank you." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"My pleasure. Now how about that dance." He led me to the middle of the dance floor and held my waist.

"Um, I'm not a very good dancer..." I said hesitantly.

"Don't worry; it's all in the leading." He held my waist with his left hand and took my left hand with his right. We started swaying back and forth then he twirled me around, but because of my two left feet I stumbled and fell into his arms. I blushed tomato red and he just smiled. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded blushing even harder. We started dancing again.

"That's a very pretty dress you have on," he said after a few moments. I blushed.

"Thank you," I said quietly. We had a comfortable silence. I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They're abnormally green but they're beautiful. It's like every time I stare at them, it feels like I could see through his soul. We stared at each other for what seems like hours but it was only a few minutes. Edward broke the silence.

"So... want to play 20 questions?" He asked still staring into my eyes.

"Sure," I said reluctantly. "Should I start or you?" He shrugged.

"If you want to... I'm not forcing you."

"Ok... um... what's your favorite color?"

"Brown," He said immediately and looked down hiding his face. I saw a slight pink on his cheeks when he lifted his head up. _Hmm, I wonder why?_

"What's yours?"

"Green," I blurted out. I blushed feeling embarrassed. He chuckled.

"I love your blush." I blushed even harder._ Errr, stop that!_

"Music?" I said changing the subject.

"I like all genres but classical has to be my favorite." I was surprised by this.

"Really? I love classical too!" He beamed.

"Wow! That's great!" He said enthusiastically. I smiled. After that we danced in silence, our eyes locked the whole time.

After a few minutes, I broke from his gaze and looked around the room. _Great, almost everyone is staring at us._ I blushed tomato red. Edward noticed this and looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" He said while he twirled me around. I looked at my feet not trying to trip again.

"Everyone's staring at us," I whispered. He looked around and chuckled.

"Yeah I guess they are." I was about to comment but silence fell when my father walked towards the podium.

**EPOV**

King Charles approached the podium and everyone became silent. He cleared his throat. _This is it._

"First, I would like to say thank you to everyone who came." Everyone clapped. "Now to win this war, we need to eliminate the one who display the most power in Forkshire. So, the royal family is the most powerful in the Forkshire kingdom. King Carlisle, Queen Esme, Princess Rosalie, Prince Edward, and former King James II are whom we are going to be focusing on." When he said Prince Edward, I stiffened at Bella's side. She raised an eyebrow at him and I gave her a weak smile. "So I will send my trusted nephew to watch their every move. This is part 1 of my plan. It's a mystery who's controlling Forkshire's part of the war and this part will tell us who. Thank you and have a wonderful evening." All the people around me clapped and cheered. I just stared out in shock. I tried to compose myself but it took a while. Once I looked calm, I looked at Bella. She had a grimace on her face. _I'm guessing she doesn't like this plan either._


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

A few weeks have passed since the ball, and everyone keeps running around for some reason. I see the maids and butlers hurrying through the vast halls carrying an object or food. One even tripped on a wet part of the floor. I never had a chance to find an answer to why the servants keep dashing from here to there. They always say, 'I'm sorry Princess but I have to take this to your father,' or '... I have to take this to your mother quickly,' or they just completely ignore me (now that's not a way to treat a princess). Alice was no help either. She can be very scary if she doesn't get what she wants, and trust me I experienced it. But the servants just completely ignored her too. I just dealt with all these unhelpful answers and stayed in my room most of the time.

Ever since the ball, I keep dreaming about Edward. I dream about the way he smiles and laughs, how his hair looks so soft and messy, and how his piercing green eyes shine. All of that makes me swoon. I think I'm starting to fall for him. _Wait, we just met a few weeks ago and I haven't seen him since, and I'm starting to fall for him? _I shook my head to erase that thought and laid my head on my pillow. _I'm so confused._

**EPOV**

It's been weeks since I saw Princess Isabella. I can't stop thinking about her. It's like every time I close my eyes, her beautiful face appears. I never had a dream without her in it ever since the ball. I remember exactly what happened after King Charles' plan was revealed:

_Flashback_

_I was still in a little bit of a shock a few minutes after the announcement. My grandfather can't know about this because lives will be lost. I was planning to tell my father the plan and tell Grandfather I missed the announcement. Father hates this war and my grandfather won't let him figure out how to end it. Some people resumed their dancing, but I just stood there standing next to Bella, or at least I think Bella was still next to me. I looked to my left and saw Bella wasn't there. I glanced around the room to find Bella standing in front of her father looking furious. She said something to him and they headed out of the ballroom._

_Ten minutes have past and Bella and her father entered the ballroom. I stood up from my seat and made a bee line towards Bella. She had tear stains down her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot. She gave me a weak smile and cried on my chest. I willingly hugged her and rubbed her back in smooth circles. I didn't want to ask why she's crying but it will eat me up inside just thinking about her hurt and sad. After she calmed down, we danced for a little while and we talked about random stuff until everyone had to go home. I kissed her hand and she kissed my cheek in response. I stood there stunned. We smiled at each other. Once she left the ballroom I touch my kissed cheek with my hand and smiled wider._

_Once I came back to the castle, Grandfather tackled me with questions._

_"Did you find out the plan?" he asked anxiously. I still have a goofy grin on my face. When I realized what he was asking, it quickly faded and I shook my head vigorously. His face formed a frown. "What?"_

_"I miss the announcement." His face turned bright red. I could tell he was going to yell at me._

_"YOU WHAT?" I cringed at his loudness. "How can you miss it?"_

_"Err... I got lost." It came out as a question. He took a step forward._

_"Go. To. Your. Room." He was still steaming with fury. I walked quickly up the stairs heading for my room, but instead of going to my room, I headed for my father's office. Once I came to his door, I knocked twice and my father opened it looking exhausted. He gestured me to come in and I sat down on the arm chair in front of his desk._

_"Father, I know the plan."_

_End of Flashback_

**BPOV**

As I lay on my bed I reminisced on what happened the past few weeks after the ball. Last week was bad. I tried to convince Emmett that this was a really bad idea to spy on the Forkshire royal family but he told me to stop worrying. My cousin Emmett McCarty lives in the rural part of Arizonishire. He looks like a body builder but he's really like a human teddy bear. He wasn't able to attend the ball, unfortunately. I wish he did though... he's like my body guard sometimes. I'm starting to regret yelling at my father at the ball. I'll never forget what happened.

_Flashback_

_Edward stood there looking shocked. I didn't know why. I felt angry even though it didn't look like I was. I marched toward my father and gave him my angry face. His smile faded quickly when he saw me._

_"Can I talk to you in private?" I walked toward the entrance doors and he followed me. I turned abruptly. His face looked worried._

_"What wrong, honey?" He said still worried at me._

_"Emmett? You're sending Emmett to spy on them!" I yelled. He looked taken aback at my sudden loudness._

_"He's the only person trustworthy enough to do this task," He yelled back._

_"It's too dangerous. He could get beheaded. Do you want that to happen?"_

_"No but what are the odds of that happening, Isabella?"_

_"It's possible..."_

_"Yes, it is. But he said it's a risk he's willing to take. He wants to serve his kingdom."_

_"I don't want to lose my only cousin because of your stupid plan." That did it. He turned different shades of red in seconds._

_"Isabella Marie Swan! Emmett's mind is set on helping with the plan and there's nothing on this Earth that could change his mind. So, stop being a selfish brat and get over it!" Tears filled my eyes and spilled out down my cheeks. I ran through the doors that led to the ballroom to find Edward walking towards me. I gave a weak smile and held onto him to cry on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. I don't know why I did that but when I'm with Edward I feel safe. Once I calmed down, we danced a little bit more and talked about random stuff. The guests started to leave after an hour. Edward kissed my hand again and I responded by kissing his cheek. He looked stunned for a minute and then smiled. I smiled back and opened the doors. I went up to my room happy._

_End of Flashback_

**EPOV**

I sighed while thinking about Bella. _Ugh! I can't stop thinking about her! _I only met her a few weeks ago and it feels like I knew her forever. I know I'm in love with the enemy but I don't give a shit! I will fight for this girl no matter what even if it kills me.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Exactly one week has passed and tomorrow is my birthday. My parents usually throw a party every year, but they never said anything about it to me. Ever since the ball, I barely saw them, and when I see them they have to hurry somewhere else. Alice said that their probably doing last minute changes to the plan. _Ugh! This whole war thing is bad enough and this plan is just much more terrible. _Alice wanted to design a dress for me for some reason when she came over to the castle today. So, I'm currently standing on a stool while she wraps different fabric around me. I flinched at a sharp little pain that suddenly appeared on the side of my leg.

"Ouch!" I said under my breath.

"Bella hold still," Alice said.

"I'm trying but you keep poking me with your needle."

"Well then hold still." I huffed and folded my arms across my chest.

"How much longer?" She has been sticking me with the same needle for more than two hours.

"A few more minutes."

"That's what you said an hour ago," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well this time I mean it." Silence overtook the room. All I could feel was the little tug of the fabric sewn over me. "So who were you dancing with at the ball?" I gave her a confused look.

"How did you know about that?" She barely was at the ball.

"I was trying to find you in the crowd after that whole thing with Mike, and I saw you dancing with this bronze haired boy..." she trailed off.

"Really? I didn't see you."

"I left after the announcement. My mom told me to come home quickly and I couldn't find you anywhere so I couldn't say good-bye."

"Oh ok... Um the guy's name is Edward."

"Edward, huh? That name sounds familiar." She stopped mid-sew. She looked up at me and gave me a worried look.

"Have you met him?" She shook her head quickly.

"That's the same name of Prince Edward of Forkshire." She started to look panicky now.

"Well Edward's a common name... right?" I started to panic a little as well.

"Not really..." Crap! What have I gotten myself into?

"What was he doing at the ball?"

"My guess is that he knew your dad will announce his plan at the ball so he went there to find out." I got down from the stool and sat on it.

"I bet he already told the plan to his father."

"No duh, Bella it's been a month. Unless he's keeping it to himself."

"Are you sure it's the Prince."

"Well I'm not sure. I'm just assuming... but I'm 91% positive he is." _Why so exact?_

"Well, what should we do?"

"What can we do Bella? It's too late. Forkshire already knows the plan."

"But my dad's not doing anything about it..."

"He probably doesn't know they know. He's too busy planning your surp-" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Planning my what?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Uh... nothing. Now let's finish this dress." I let it go knowing I won't get anything out of her no matter how much I try. We talked about random stuff until she finally finished the dress.

"Hold on Bella, I just need to dazzle it," She said hold the dress with both her hands.

"Dazzle it?"

"Yeah, like, you know... add beading, glitter, and all that stuff..." I nodded understanding. She skipped into my closet and closed the door. My eyebrows furrowed "This will only take a few minutes," she said loudly.

"Why can't you do it out here?"

"'Cause you'll see it, duh!" She laughed. I shook my head at her antics and grabbed my iPod. I sat on my cushiony chair. I scrolled through my playlist and found the song I was looking for. "Let's Just Fall In Love Again" by Jason Castro blared through the speakers.

_Let's pretend baby  
that you've just met me  
and I've never seen you before_

_I'll tell all my friends  
that I think you're staring  
And you say the same  
to yours_

_And Oh  
We'll dance around it all night  
and then I'll follow you outside  
And try to open up my mouth  
and nothing comes out right_

_And I wanna fall in love with you again  
I don't have to try  
It's so easy who needs to pretend  
But because  
It's so funny let's just think about it honey  
Let's just fall in love again_

_I'll call you in three days  
Not too soon not too late  
And I'll ask your roommate if you're home_

_You'll call me on Thursday  
And we'll hang out all day  
Then fall asleep on the phone_

_And Oh  
I'll hold your hand when we drive  
And we'll lose track of all the time  
And we'll tell everyone that we ain't never felt so alive_

_And I wanna fall in love with you again  
I don't have to try  
It's so easy who needs to pretend  
But because  
It's so funny let's just think about it honey  
Let's just fall in love again_

_We'll fall disgustingly fast  
And we'll stop hanging out with friends  
And they'll be so offended_

_Oh ooh oh_

_And I wanna fall in love with you again  
I don't have to try  
It's so easy who needs to pretend  
But because  
It's so funny let's just think about it honey  
Let's just fall in love again_

_Let's just fall in love again  
So let's just fall in love again_

"Bella! I'm done!" Alice exclaimed. Wow. It _was_ only a few minutes. I turned off my iPod as she skipped out of my closet. "Ta da!" she showed me the dress. It was a silk, plum color spaghetti strap with an empire waist. "Try it on!" Alice shoved the dress to me and pushed me to my closet door. I slipped on the dress and it fit me perfectly. It went a little bit over my knee and showed a little cleavage. I twirled around and opened my door.

"It's beautiful Alice, but why do I need this?"

"You just do, now let's show your mom." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of my room.

**The Next Day**

"BELLA!" I stumbled out of my bed and onto the floor. I looked up to see Alice bouncing up and down hold a small box wrapped in rainbow paper. _Oh great... I bet it's something expensive. _I got up off the floor and walked over to her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" I smiled at her enthusiasm at this early in the morning.

"Thank you, Alice." She held out the box and I opened it. It was a silver and gold charm bracelet. One charm had BFF engraved on it. I smiled even wider and hugged tight. "Thank you so much!"

"Wow, your actually not yelling at me!" _Wow, I'm actually not... _We let go and she dragged me into my bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She plopped me on the chair and started brushing my hair.

"We're going somewhere!"

"Ok... where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Alice you know I hate surprises" I whined.

"Well you will know soon..." I groaned. She curled my hair so loose curls flowed down the small of my back and put natural makeup on me. I put on the dress she designed for me yesterday and wrapped a blindfold around eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see..." She lead me somewhere I didn't know and tore of my blindfold.

"SURPRISE!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**EPOV**_

My father King Carlisle had secretly loathed this war ever since my grandfather hit him for asking if he's a villain for fighting. Well, he was a young boy when that happened so he didn't know any better. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen also known as Prince Edward of Forkshire. This war between Forkshire and Arizonishire has been going on for decades. I was raised to hate violence and fighting. Both my father and I hate the war with a passion and want it to stop. My father refused to participate in this verbal fight so my grandfather, who is still alive and well, takes his place as leader in the war, but people still think Father is the leader.

The war is at its peak which means it's the most intense time during our little war of words. In Arizonishire, this time means celebrating while for us it means taking a break from planning and relax, but not for me. Grandfather told me to sneak into our neighbor kingdom's gathering and find out what their planning. At first I refused, but my grandfather is a very good persuader. I absolutely loathe this ability of his.

So I'm currently getting ready for this event I don't give a shit about. Grandfather planned it all out. I will sneak around the West side of the castle and try to stealthily sneak through the small opening in the tall bushes and go through the West doors to the ballroom. Yeah... my grandpa has blueprints of Arizonishire, yup it's weird.

Going through the gates of Arizonishire were simple to crack. The entire gate was computerized and thanks to my studies in technology, I was able to unlock it with ease. I looked at my surroundings.

_Okay the since the front of the castle faces north,_ I thought to myself as I tried to memorize the blueprints, _and since I'm facing the front of the castle, then I should go to the_ _right._

I dashed towards the right and hid behind the round bushes. I looked at my surroundings.

_It said the tall bushes were slightly to the left of the West doors._

I glanced to my left and saw darkness. I internally sighed.

_This is going to take a while._

I walked carefully toward the darkness and tried to feel where I'm going due to my temporary blindness. This gone on for what felt like five minutes until I felt ruffling. When I realized it was my hand still feeling around, I grabbed what felt like twigs and leaves and released my hand letting a handful of leaves fall to the grass. I looked up and noticed there were no small lights that were illuminated by the castle. The tall bushes. I carefully felt around for the small opening. I felt nothing but leaves and twigs until I felt nothing but the air. I looked through the gap and saw a subtle light coming through. I slid through the opening and looked around again. I could see the castle. The brick wall glowed in the light of the lamp post. I walked toward a window and peered inside.

_I hope I didn't miss the announcement._

I tore my face from the window and nervously walked toward the doors. All of a sudden the double doors opened and appeared a girl in a floor length blue gown. Her pale skin glow in the dim light. She didn't noticed I was standing right in front of her and she suddenly walked forward and slammed into me making her fall backward onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I said immediately worried. She looked up at me and I saw the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen in my life. Her eyes widened as did mine.

"I... uh..." What a beautiful voice she has. I held out my hand. She took it and I felt an electric current run through my body. I helped her up. Our eyes stayed locked for who knows how long. The silence between us wasn't awkward it was comfortable.

"Um, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." I said then I bowed. I saw her curtsy.

"I'm Bella Swan," she said in her wind chime voice. I smiled crookedly. She took out her hand and I kissed it instead of shaking it. She blushed.

_So beautiful._

I smiled again. Then I realized I was still on a mission. I was about to say something but she beat me to it. "I'm sorry, I have to go, um I'll see you around," it wasn't a question. I watched her go back inside the ballroom and disappear in the crowd.

_Bella._ What a beautiful name. I was taken out of my thoughts when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Did you find out the plan?"

"Not yet."

"Well, hurry up." He hung up. I shut my phone and groaned. My grandfather can be so impatient. I took a deep breath and walked through the double doors.


	7. Chapter 7

_**EPOV**_

My father King Carlisle had secretly loathed this war ever since my grandfather hit him for asking if he's a villain for fighting. Well, he was a young boy when that happened so he didn't know any better. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen also known as Prince Edward of Forkshire. This war between Forkshire and Arizonishire has been going on for decades. I was raised to hate violence and fighting. Both my father and I hate the war with a passion and want it to stop. My father refused to participate in this verbal fight so my grandfather, who is still alive and well, takes his place as leader in the war, but people still think Father is the leader.

The war is at its peak which means it's the most intense time during our little war of words. In Arizonishire, this time means celebrating while for us it means taking a break from planning and relax, but not for me. Grandfather told me to sneak into our neighbor kingdom's gathering and find out what their planning. At first I refused, but my grandfather is a very good persuader. I absolutely loathe this ability of his.

So I'm currently getting ready for this event I don't give a shit about. Grandfather planned it all out. I will sneak around the West side of the castle and try to stealthily sneak through the small opening in the tall bushes and go through the West doors to the ballroom. Yeah... my grandpa has blueprints of Arizonishire, yup it's weird.

Going through the gates of Arizonishire were simple to crack. The entire gate was computerized and thanks to my studies in technology, I was able to unlock it with ease. I looked at my surroundings.

_Okay the since the front of the castle faces north,_ I thought to myself as I tried to memorize the blueprints, _and since I'm facing the front of the castle, then I should go to the_ _right._

I dashed towards the right and hid behind the round bushes. I looked at my surroundings.

_It said the tall bushes were slightly to the left of the West doors._

I glanced to my left and saw darkness. I internally sighed.

_This is going to take a while._

I walked carefully toward the darkness and tried to feel where I'm going due to my temporary blindness. This gone on for what felt like five minutes until I felt ruffling. When I realized it was my hand still feeling around, I grabbed what felt like twigs and leaves and released my hand letting a handful of leaves fall to the grass. I looked up and noticed there were no small lights that were illuminated by the castle. The tall bushes. I carefully felt around for the small opening. I felt nothing but leaves and twigs until I felt nothing but the air. I looked through the gap and saw a subtle light coming through. I slid through the opening and looked around again. I could see the castle. The brick wall glowed in the light of the lamp post. I walked toward a window and peered inside.

_I hope I didn't miss the announcement._

I tore my face from the window and nervously walked toward the doors. All of a sudden the double doors opened and appeared a girl in a floor length blue gown. Her pale skin glow in the dim light. She didn't noticed I was standing right in front of her and she suddenly walked forward and slammed into me making her fall backward onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I said immediately worried. She looked up at me and I saw the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen in my life. Her eyes widened as did mine.

"I... uh..." What a beautiful voice she has. I held out my hand. She took it and I felt an electric current run through my body. I helped her up. Our eyes stayed locked for who knows how long. The silence between us wasn't awkward it was comfortable.

"Um, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." I said then I bowed. I saw her curtsy.

"I'm Bella Swan," she said in her wind chime voice. I smiled crookedly. She took out her hand and I kissed it instead of shaking it. She blushed.

_So beautiful._

I smiled again. Then I realized I was still on a mission. I was about to say something but she beat me to it. "I'm sorry, I have to go, um I'll see you around," it wasn't a question. I watched her go back inside the ballroom and disappear in the crowd.

_Bella._ What a beautiful name. I was taken out of my thoughts when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Did you find out the plan?"

"Not yet."

"Well, hurry up." He hung up. I shut my phone and groaned. My grandfather can be so impatient. I took a deep breath and walked through the double doors.


	8. Chapter 8

_**EmPOV**_

Uncle Charlie patted me on the back as I prepared to sneak into Forkshire. Bella was shaking slightly and had a nervous look on her face. I internally shook my head. _She worries way too much._ I waved to all of them which consisted of my parents, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee, Bella, Alice, and Jasper.

I reached the borderline that separated Arizonishire and the neutral territory. The neutral territory is where most people shop and hang out. You are totally unknown once you step over the border. I know awesome, right? I walked through the streets of stores and kiosks looking for a sign that says Forkshire. I decided to stop for something to drink. _Ooh, a Starbucks!_ It wasn't really crowded inside, most were on their laptops. I wasn't looking where I was going when suddenly I bumped into someone. We fell to the floor. I sat up quickly only to see the most beautiful lady I have ever see. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back in curls. I stared at her, well more like ogled at her perfection. She fixed her hair not looking at me. I got up and helped her up too.

"I am sooo sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said sincerely. I looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"It's ok, it happens..." _Whoa! Her voice sounds like bells!_ I smiled at her.

"The name's McCarty, Emmett McCarty." I said quoting James Bond while sticking out my hand. She giggled and shook it.

"I'm Rose... Hale." She hesitated slightly on her last name.

"Well Rose, how about you join me for some coffee?" She giggled again.

"Alright..." We sat at a two person table and talked for who knows how long. We have so much in common. I never thought a girl like her would like cars just as much as I do!

**RPOV  
**  
I sighed on my bed being bored out of my mind. _Hmm, what to do, what to do... hmm, a little shopping won't hurt._ I lept off my bed and changed into a maroon skirt which came slightly above my knees and an embriodered top that matched my skirt. I brushed my curly hair and put on some eyeliner. I slipped some bangles and necklaces on, and slipped on my embroidered flats. I grabbed my purse off my dresser and told the maids where I'm going. I put on my dark sunglasses and headed out for my red BMW M3. Yeah, it's ostentatious but do you think I care?

I used to go everywhere with an escort but after many immature tantrums, my mother and father let me go on my own to the neutral territory. I parked near a Starbucks and got out of my car. I walked in and headed for the counter only to bump into what felt like a rock. We toppled to the floor. The guy I bumped into sat up quickly and I lifted my head up a little more. All I saw was a burly guy with brown curly hair. I sat up to and tried to fix my hair, tried to find something reflective to see myself. I didn't looked at him until he offered me a hand to help me up off the floor.

"I am sooo sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said. I stared at his face for a second ogling his handsome features.

"It's ok, it happens." He broke out into a smile. _*gasp* He has dimples!_

"The name's McCarty, Emmett McCarty." I giggled remembering that was from James Bond. He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Rose...Hale." I don't want to reveal my real last name just in case he's the enemy. I did this countless times with other guys that introduce themselves to me. The last names I came up with were never used twice.

"Well Rose, how about you join me for some coffee." I giggled again. _Is it normal to giggle over a guy?_ We sat in a two person table and talked about our interests and stuff like that. I told him about my obsession with cars and he beamed at me saying he likes cars as much as I do.

It started getting dark and Emmett checked his watch.

"It's getting late. You better go home now." I nodded and he walked me to my car. He gave a low whistle as he stared at it. "Red. I like it."

"Thanks!" I got in the driver's seat.

"Wait, can I get your number so, you know, we could call each other and stuff..." He looked nervous. I nodded and wrote it down on his hand. I don't do this that often but it seems I can trust him. This feeling I have for him has never happened to me before. Am I falling for him too fast? _Well, today was not technically a date since I just met him today so... ugh! No I just met him! I can't love him that quickly. Wait, LOVE? Where did that come from?_ I waved him good-bye and pulled out of the parking spot. I drove to the castle thinking about him the entire time.

**EmPOV**

Wow! She is soooo amazing! She's beautiful, smart, and she's not one of those stereotype blonds. She's my dream girl and I got her number!

I looked up at the sky. _Hm, twilight... well might as well rent a hotel room..._ I walked to the nearest hotel which was a Holiday Inn.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

I was eating my breakfast in the dining hall when Rosalie skipped, literally skipped, to her seat across from me. A smile was creeping on her face and she looked... brighter...? I guess...? I raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you all sunshiny all of a sudden?"

"Well... I met this guy yesterday in the neutral territory... and I think he might be the one." she said smiling bigger.

"Really? Just like that?" _Like what happened to Bella and me?_ I mentally added. She nodded.

"Do you wanna know his name?" she said excitedly.

"Uh... sure..." _Yeah, I don't really care, sorry, Rose._

"His name's Emmett McCarty." I choked on my orange juice. _Ok, now I care._ She raised her eyebrows.

"You ok there?" I uncontrollably coughed for a few seconds. The butlers came to help me but I waved them off.

"Yeah *cough* I'm fine. Just *cough* went down the wrong pipe that's all." She nodded slowly and continued eating. "Um, would excuse me for a second." I got up from my seat and half-ran to my father's office determined to tell him what I just found out. I knocked urgently and called out to him. He told me to come in. I yanked the door open and rushed in.

"Father, change of plans."

"What is it, son?" he said bookmarking the page of his thick book and closing it.

"Rosalie met him already, and she really likes him." I rushed through my words too eager to say them slower.

"Hmm... that does change plans... how about we let Rosalie in on the plan so she knows and she can help us out." I shook my head.

"No, she'll probably hate him after we tell her who he is." Father perched his elbows on his mahogany desk and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"You're right. Well, she would want to see him again, so... follow her when she goes to the neutral territory. Emmett will most likely be there most of the time." I nodded.

"I will do my best, Father." I let him go back to reading.

I got back to the dining hall to see Rose still eating. I sat down in my seat and continued eating also.

"So..." Rosalie said probably trying to make conversation.

"So... what?" She shrugged.

"I don't know." I nodded slowly and drank some of my orange juice. "Don't choke..." she snickered. I glared at her and set my glass back down on the table.

"So... this Emmett guy... how much do you like him?" I said curiosity taking over.

"Why do you care?" I shrugged.

"Can't a brother asked his sister about her love life?"

"No, that's classified information that no one, especially you, should never know." I slumped in my chair.

"Fine then." I said dramatically. Clacking of silverware was the only audible sound after that conversation.

"What about you?" My headed snapped up at her question.

"What about me?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"That's classified information that no one, especially you, should never know." I said mocking her. She gave me a stern look.

"Hmmm... so there is someone..." I shook my head.

"I never said that."

"But you implied it..." I glared at her.

"So I'm right..." I still had the same look. "Oh, come on, tell me!" I shook my head furiously not saying a word. "Oh God, is it Tanya?" She looked horrified. My eyes widened and shook my head as quickly as I could.

"Hell no! Never!" I still remember clearly the first time I met her. Rose and I were in the neutral territory mall when all of a sudden out of no where, this random girl ,which was Tanya, pinned me up against the nearest wall and tried to kiss me. Her breath smelt of alcohol and her clothes smelt of cigarette smoke and other chemicals I didn't recognize. Fortunately, security guards pulled her off me before she could actually stain me with her putrid mouth. I shuddered at the memory.

"Then who is it?" I looked at my food.

"I can't tell you." I couldn't see her face but I knew she looked mad.

"Why not?"

"Because." I replied.

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Edward, stop acting like a child and tell me who she is." I shook my head. "I told you who I like..."

"Yeah, so?" I said shrugging.

"So... I have a right to know your little crush."

"It's not a crush."

"Then what is it then?"

"I don't know, I guess we're together, but there's a problem that we can't see each other that often." _Oh shit!_ I clamped my hand over my mouth and stared at a smug looking Rosalie.

"Now doesn't it feel nice to tell someone about it?" I gave a death glare at her.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Why not?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because this whole thing is only between me and her."

"I can keep a secret, you know..." She rolled her eyes.

"I know..."

"I can help you too."

"How can you help me in this situation?"

"I can cover for you if you sneak out to see her and I can give you advice."

"Umm, Rose, no offense, but you don't have much of a dating history..."

"You don't need to be experienced to give dating advice." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, fine, whatever." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"Yay! So what's her name?"

"Not telling."

"Edward!"

"What?"

"Tell me your girlfriend's name." I hesitated.

"Fine, but please don't freak out or kill me or anything like that." she nodded. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. _I hope I don't regret this..._ "She's... Isabella Swan." Now it was her turn to choke on her orange juice.


	10. Chapter 10

The whole situation with Rosalie meeting Emmett and her finding out about Bella and Edward's relationship took place a week and a half after Edward came through Bella's window... I forgot to mention it in the last chapter... and the chapter before that...

**RPOV**

I waited in anticipation as Edward hesitated. He normally shys away from girls that try to throw themselves at him. I wouldn't blame them. If he wasn't my brother, I would probably pursue him too. That was my thought before I met Emmett. He may seem like a body builder on steroids on the outside, but he's actually a soft teddy bear on the inside. I mean just saying his name makes me swoon. Edward looked worried. He looked up at me warily.

"Fine, but please don't freak out or kill me or anything like that." _Why would I do that?_ I nodded in response. He took a deep breath and I picked up my glass filled with orange juice. I took a long swig of it. "She's... Isabella Swan." I started choking uncontrollably as drops of OJ dripped from my lips. I slammed my glass down on table. The burning in the back of my throat hurt because of the concentration from the juice. I calmed down a few minutes later after waving off some butlers. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and I looked up at Edward. His eyes were tightly closed and his teeth were clenched, probably expecting a beating from me. I realized I was glaring at him. _Is he kidding about this?_ _Does he actually like the enemy?_

"Isabella Swan, as in Princess Isabella Swan of Arizonishire?" I asked in disbelief with the glare plastered on my face. She was the only Isabella Swan within a one hundred mile radius so it was obvious I was right, but I just wanted to make sure just in case I kill him for nothing. Anger was slowly building up in my system. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. He nodded. The anger spread ten fold. My breathing became faster and my nostrils flared. I stood up abruptly and walked around the table to Edward's seat. He sat there frozen with wide eyes. I pulled him by the ear and dragged him to a secluded room out in the hall. I threw him in there and I stepped in after I slammed the door shut.

**EPOV**

I knew from the beginning that this would not end on a good note. I mean when does it ever? After I nodded to confirm that she knew exactly who Bella is, I could actually feel the anger radiating off her. Her nostrils flared, her breathing became suddenly faster, and she had that 'if looks could kill' look on her face. I sat there on my seat frozen. My heart felt like it was going to break through my chest. I faced Rose's anger before, that's why I'm so scared what would happen to me. The first time I got her mad was when I was 61/2 and she was 5. I cut off all the hair off her doll's head. Even when she was little, she was always vicious and bitchy. I shudder every time I think of that memory. She has that 'don't mess with her' attitude going on. You wouldn't expect that from a princess. The most recent time was just a few weeks ago when I accidentally broke her sound system. That one was a little bit more mild compared to the rest of the times the wrath of Rosalie appeared.

She threw me in one of the rooms out in the hall. She slammed the door behind her and stalked toward me. She has beaten me before, sorta, but that was before she knew swear words (and Father told her she will be in big trouble if she keeps doing that to me). She uses pain worse than physical now. I don't know what it's called but it has to do with a lot of yelling and screaming that just makes you want to rip your ears out. I know after all the yelling and stuff I should hate her, but hating her never crossed my mind. You know that family has this unconditional love going on? No matter how much your family annoys you... you still love them, no matter what. On rare occasions I argue with her, but that usually never happens. I think it only happen once or twice. _Aw crap, here we go._

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I cringed at the loudness of her voice. _Ugh, I told her not to freak out._

Don't convince yourself that she will be true to her word.

_I didn't convince myself._

Then what's the problem?

_Nothing! Please go away this is not the time to argue with myself_

Well... we are not technically arg-

_I said go away, dammit!_

Fine, I'm going. Jeez.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID YOU ARE? GOING OUT WITH THE ENEMY, OH THAT'S REAL SMART, NOT!" I didn't meet her gaze. I knew I was in for a lot of this, but this won't change how I feel about Bella, it will never change. "SHE'S PROBABLY TRICKING YOU INTO TURNING YOUR BACK ON YOUR KINGDOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I really wanted to tell her about Emmett but she'll probably yell at me more, and it will ruin her first relationship with a guy she actually likes. She continued to yell at me, mostly insulting and scolding me. "YOU'RE A SELFISH BASTARD, YOU KNOW THAT? I LIKE TANYA BETTER THAN HER OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE SHE NOT THE _ENEMY_! She put a lot of emphasis on 'enemy'. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO OUT WITH HER! I HATE HER!" That comment turned on my anger switch.

"WHO ARE YOU MOTHER? YOU CAN'T FORBID ME TO DO SOMETHING! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW BELLA! YOU CAN'T JUDGE HER LIKE THAT! SHE HAPPENS TO BE THE SWEETEST GIRL I'VE EVER MET!"

"SHE'S STILL THE ENEMY!"

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT? I REALLY REALLY LIKE HER, I THINK I MIGHT EVEN LOVE HER AND NOTHING YOU DO OR SAY WILL EVER CHANGE ABOUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER, NOTHING! SO JUST DROP IT. I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" I stalked out of the room leaving Rose speechless. I slammed the door and ran up to my room. I jumped on my bed and screamed in my pillows.

**RPOV**

That fucking son of a bitch. How dare he! He _loves_ her? How could he love someone so disgusting? All Arizonishire's people are putrid animals. I learned during my daily lessons that this whole 'war' started because Arizonishire didn't want to give up on the traders. It was obvious that we had the most traders come to our kingdom. They are just gullible monkeys. This war is all about strategy. Many verbal wars start off with arguing between the two nations, or in this case kingdoms. Then it turns to strategy. I have no doubt that the enemy princess is tricking my brother into betraying his kingdom. That's their plan, without a doubt. I better tell Father right away.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

For the past week and a half, Edward has been sneaking into my window everyday since he first started to. No one knows about this, well except me, but I have a feeling Alice knows. She strangely knows everything right before it happens, like one time when we were ten the stray dog that lived on the border of the neutral territory and Arizonishire almost attacked Alice and I when we were playing outside. Before it happened, I noticed that Alice's eyes glazed a little bit before the dog came barking at us. She suggested that we go inside because it was 'getting kind of chilly' when it was eighty degrees nearly ninety in the summer. The dog slipped his thin and bony body through the small gaps of the gates and charged right at us. Luckily we made it inside before he could get to us. Either he's dead now or he's still there waiting for us. I now am afraid of stray dogs and any kind of wild and erratic animal.

I have a feeling Alice is psychic or some sort of precognition seeing person. She never gone into detail on how she 'sees' these things, she doesn't even know herself.

During the daytime, Edward and I either call each other or text, but it's mostly text. My phone buzzed at exactly 9:30 in the morning while I was painting my toenails. It was from Edward.

**My sister knows** _Oh no! _I quickly texted back.

Do you mean knows about us?

**Yes. I'm sooooo sorry! I had no choice and she was going to make me cave eventually...**

Edward what have you done!

**Please don't be mad at me, I'll call you to tell you what I found out.** After I read the message, my ringtone for Edward went off. I put it on speaker.

"Edward?" I answered automatically.

"Bella? I am so so so sooo sorry! I made a terrible mistake for telling Rosalie. I know you're mad at me-" I cut him off.

"Edward, I'm not mad at you...anymore. I can never stay mad at you for a long time, and I know how sincere you are and I forgive you." He sighed in relief.

"Thank you, love. I thought you would like break up with me or something like that."

"I don't have the guts to do that."

"Well good, neither do I. "

"Awwwww, that's so sweet!" Ok, that wasn't me. I looked up to see Alice with smiling like she just saw an adorable puppy walk pass her. Jasper was standing by her side with confusion written across his face.

"Alice!" I hisses at her. She shrugged and walked to my bed while Jasper followed behind her. You could see the complete adoration in his eyes when he looks at her. That's true love, right there! They plopped down, Alice sitting next to me.

"Hey, Bella." Jasper said quietly as he waved.

"Hi, Edward!" She exclaimed into the phone. I tried to make her be quiet.

"Alice! He doesn't even know you!" I whispered.

"Well, he's gonna know me soon!" She replied back.

"Uh, Bella, who am I talking to?"

"Um, that was my friend Alice... she came in my room unexpectedly with her boyfriend."

"Who is Bella talking to?" I heard Jasper whisper in Alice's ear.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered back as she patted his leg.

"No you will not, well, at least not now!" I hissed in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh ok," Edward said, "Um, are you on speaker?"

"Yeah, you want me to put it off? I could just make them leave..." They frowned at that.

"No, no, no, this will only take a minute."

"Alright..." I picked up my phone and pressed the speaker off button. "Ok, it's off." I said as I held the phone against my ear. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Ok, Rosalie, my sister, well... she met someone..."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, she met Emmett..."

"So she knows he's..." I glanced at Alice and Jasper to see them huddled together talking quietly, ...you know..." _I hope he knows what I'm talking about._

"They're still in your room aren't they..."

"Yup." I said making the 'p' pop.

"How about I tell you the whole thing tonight."

"Ok. I'll be waiting..."

"Can't wait! I'll be there at the usual time."

"Alright, see you then!" I whispered the last part so only Edward would hear.

"I... miss you."

"I miss you too."

"See you soon, love."

"Bye!" The other end clicked and I snapped my phone shut.

**RPOV**

I walked through the vast hallways to father's office. I passed Edward's room. I heard muffled voices. I pressed my ear against his door.

"So she knows he's... you know..." A girl voice, the enemy princess, said from what I assume was a cell phone on speaker. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"They're still in your room aren't they..." said Edward.

"Yup." She popped the 'p'.

"How about I tell you the whole thing tonight."

"Ok, I'll be waiting..."

"Can't wait! I'll be there at the usual time."

"Alright... see... then!" What she said was too soft for me to her, it's like she whispered it.

"I... miss you." _Is that hesitation I smell?_

"I miss you too."

"See you soon, love." There was so much adoration in both their voices it almost made me scream out 'awwwww!' but I didn't do that.

"Bye!" Ok, now I feel bad. It's so obvious Edward really loves her. I can't ruin that for them. I sighed and turned around to head back downstairs.

**EPOV**

I pressed the call end button on my phone then tossed it on my pillow. Oh how I much miss Bella... I contemplated telling her that I love her, but it was too soon for that, I mean we only been officially together for a week and a half, so I said 'I miss you' instead, which is true as well.

The fight I had with Rose still ran through my head. I had never actually shut her up like that before. I felt guilty. Even though she has once scratched me 'til a red line of blood trailed down my arm, I had never done anything to her that was intentional. The first time was actually an accident. I didn't know those were her dolls, heck I didn't even those were dolls. They just looked like little plastic ladies in tiny dresses and I didn't know any better. I was a gullible child back then... I sometimes was called a wimp by my friends because I used to get beat up by a girl.

The afternoon drug by forever. Anticipation was eating me up inside. I couldn't wait to see Bella. I needed to see her beautiful face. The sky slowly faded from a partly cloudy blue sky to faded colorful accents. Twilight. I eagerly ran out of my room and headed out the back door that led to the garden. I checked if the close was clear and walked through the neatly trimmed lawn.

"Edward!" Someone whispered. I froze and spun around. Rosalie emerged from the shadows with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at her.

"I overheard you talking to your princess." I glared at her.

"What are you going to do, insult her some more?" I growled. She sighed.

"Edward, I'm sorry, and I know it seems like I don't care about you, but I do. I was planning on telling father about you and... um, your princess but when I heard you and her talking, I could really hear so much adoration in your voice. You love her, I could tell, and she loves you back for sure." I stared at her wide eyed. She never says sorry to me, ever. She rolled her eyes. "You better close your mouth, unless you want to catch flies..." I closed my mouth I didn't know I had open. "Come on, you better go. She's waiting for you." I smiled and we hugged.

"Thank you, Rose. You're the best."

"Stop, I'm not the best. I've been a terrible sister to you. You're supposed to be my older brother, I should look up to you instead of beat you down like you're some kind of wimp. You probably hate me."

"Hating you never crossed my mind. No matter how much you torment me, I will always love you." She smiled.

"Awww, Eddie!" She crushed me into another hug.

"Please don't call me Eddie."

"Hey, I'm your sister. I could call you any name I want." I chuckled.

"Ok, I better go. Bella might worry."

"Be careful, bro!" She called.

"Yeah, I know!" I called back. I ran through the grass excited to see my angel.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Days have passed since Edward's last visit. He told me yesterday on the phone that his father wants him to start following Emmett around.

"Princess, your mother and father want to speak with you in the throne room," Angela, one of my ladies in waiting, said. I turn to her and nodded.

"How many times have I told you to call me Bella?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. I sometimes forget."

"It's okay, Angela." I waved to her as I made my way to the throne room. I opened the door and saw my parents sitting on their respective thrones. I closed the door behind me and a cleared my throat. "Mother, father, you wanted to see me?" I asked. My mother nodded.

"Have a seat, Bella," she said as she gestured to the chair a few feet in front of them. I sat down eyeing them the entire time.

"Isabella, we have some news," Father said.

"What kind of news father?" I asked as I bit my lip. _Oh, I hope it's not anything bad..._

"You know King William and Queen Sarah of LaPushia?" I nodded. "Well, the King has been having some problems with his health lately; some even say that he is going to die soon." I raised my eyebrows at this news. King William, or what he insists to be called, King Billy, has always been as healthy as a horse. I never thought he would be having health problems.

"His son is next in line for the throne, and the rules say that you cannot take the throne without being wed first..." I raised my eyebrows.

"Go on..." I said.

"Jacob asked for your hand in marraige."

"Are you giving him permission to wed me?" I asked.

"I have no choice, Bella. Just think of this as for the well being of LaPushia." Jacob's two years older than me. I known him since I was three , and we were the best of friends when we were younger. He has had it rough the past few years. He started acting weird when he was around 16 or 17 years old. His emotions started going haywire. Sometimes, he would look all anxious and impatient, then one time, I remember, he snapped at me for just saying 'hi' to him. Several occasions, he would be sad and depressed for days. I worried for him; he wasn't acting like he normally acted. All of those events tore our friendship further and further apart. Last year, I found out he was diagnosed with bipolar.

"Father, I haven't spoken to him in ages."

"He's getting better, Bella. The meds are helping him," he said. I can't accept this. It wouldn't be fair to Edward. When I didn't say anything, Father continued. "Please," he pleaded,

"as Princess, you have to fulfill your duties." I looking warily at him.

"I-I don't... I don't-"

"How about we let you think about it." my mother suggested. I looked up at her and nodded. I exited the throne room. _There's no way I'm getting out of this anyway._ When was right in front of my bedroom door, my phone rang in my dress pocket.

"Hello?" I answered, not checking the caller I.D. I opened my door and plopped down on my bed.

"Hey, Girlie!" Alice chirped through the phone.

"Oh, hey, Alice," I said with my voice monotone.

"Why so sullen? Did something happen between you and Edward?" she asked.

"No, no. Everything's fine between us." My voice was still monotone.

"Then why the long face I'm picturing you having on right now?"

"It's just something that happened not too long ago..."

"Well, I'm heading toward the castle now. Want to talk about it?"

"It would probably be best," I replied.

"Okie dokie! Well, see you in a few."

"See ya." We hung up. I tossed my phone on one of the chairs across the room and sighed loudly.

A few minutes later, someone, I'm assuming it's Alice, knocked on the door.

"It's open," I called. Alice popped her head out of the door.

"Hey, you okay?" she said as she crossed the room to hug me. She sat down beside me and rubbed my back to comfort me.

"My parents want me to marry Jacob." She raised her eyebrows at my outburst.

"Wait. You mean Prince Jacob of LaPushia?" I nodded into my hands. "But what about-"

"They told me to think about it," I said cutting her off.

"Well, are you going to accept it?"

"I have no choice. Even if I don't accept it, knowing my father, he will force me to walk down that asle."

"We can't let this happen." Alice stood up and faced me. I shook me head.

"Maybe... maybe I should accept it," I said hesitantly, looking at my hands that were on my lap. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"What?" She stared at me like I had three heads.

"I mean, there's no way Edward and I will be together anyway. Both our kingdoms are enemies. We will be found out sooner or later..." Two tiny hands grasped both of my shoulders. I looked up to see Alice, wide eyed and angry.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, WOMAN?" she yelled. I stared at her in fright. "I noticed a change in you when you talked to him on the phone. You're happier, you're glowing. You are in love with him!" _I am?_ I never thought about that... until know. I do feel happier when I'm around him; it's like he's my other half and he makes me whole.

"I am. I am in love with him," I responded, sound realized.

"So you're not letting him go?" Alice asked hopefully. My smile, that I didn't know I had on, slowly faded.

"You know that saying when you love someone, you let them go?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically.

"No, no. You are not doing that."

"I think it's the right thing to do."

"No, it's not! That's bullshit!" I gave her a stern look.

"Alice!" She knows how I feel about swear words.

"Sorry, it's just... what's wrong with you? Are you feeling alright?" She touched my forehead with the back of her hand. "You just realized you're in love with Edward, and you're just letting him go. You sure you're not sick?"

"I have to do this, Alice. There's no way I could get away from this marriage."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"There's always a way to get out of things. I just need to think of a plan." I groaned and laid flat on my bed. "I'm not letting you break up with him, Bella."

"If you were in my situation, you would think of breaking up with Jasper, too." I saw her shake her head.

"Actually, that would never cross my mind." I sat up to face her.

"Why?"

"Because, if I have something, or in this case, someone, I would never let them go. Also, 'cause I'm selfish and possesive like that." I stared at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Dude, if you love someone, fight for him, with all your might." _Should I fight for him?_ Yes, you should, you love him right? _Yes, I do._ Then fight for him, dammit! _Hey, language._ Sorry...

"Alice, you're amazing!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

"I know I am." We pulled apart. She clapped her hands and rubbed then together. "Now, let's get crackin' on that plan."


End file.
